<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the wrong side of history by notjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726050">the wrong side of history</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper'>notjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Oneshot, Pogtopia, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), yeah more angst i’m on a writing kick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Wilbur decides he doesn’t want to fight for L’Manberg anymore.</p><p>-</p><p>i wrote this like a month and a half ago and just now found it buried in my google docs, though i might as well post it because it’s not a total garbage fire like most of my other docs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the wrong side of history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s over.</p><p>It’s all over. Everything Wilbur had ever worked for was gone. Even the people who had once stared death in the face as they stood by him were gone. He knew it was all over as soon as he’d seen those damned election results, but he wouldn’t let himself accept the now undeniable and painfully obvious fact that he had lost. The nation he and Tommy had sacrificed so much for now lay in smoldering ruins, their once great flag defaced and mocked. It had all really been for nothing in the end, and there was nothing he could do to change it.</p><p>Tears began to well in his tired eyes and he did all he could to push them away. You can’t cry when Tommy’s around, he thought. You can’t let him know you’ve given up yet.</p><p>	“Tommy.” Wilbur weakly looked up at the blonde-headed boy in front of him. “Be honest with me. Am I the.. bad guy?”</p><p>	“What? Of course not!” Tommy exclaimed, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the Pogtopia ravine. His voice was confident, Wilbur noticed, but his eyes showed something else. Fear. Anger. Shock. Dread. No matter how much Tommy tried to conceal his true emotions, Wilbur had always been able to see right through him. </p><p>	“Don’t lie to me, Tommy. I know what you’re thinking,” Will said. “And you’re right. Maybe I am on the wrong side of history. Fucking hell, look at what I’ve become. Cowering in this cave, trying to overthrow a government that did nothing wrong just because I want it all for myself.” His voice caught and he let out a loud sob in spite of himself. Tommy’s eyes widened. He rushed over to Wilbur to try and comfort him, but Wilbur shrugged him off, tears now streaming down his face. “It’s too late. We’re fighting an uphill battle and I am fucking sick of it. Face it, we lost the second we were banished from L’Manberg.”</p><p>	“There’s nothing left up there for me, so I’m gonna make for damn sure there’s nothing left up there for them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have another oneshot similar to this one but it’s a really dramatized version of what one-month-ago me thought would happen when Manberg blew up. it’s not that good but lmk if yall might wanna read it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>